


【TwoSet｜EB】棄稿合輯

by blonly801



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊所有章節皆為無結局棄稿
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 46





	1. 妄想他們回台灣過年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019/12/14被親友無意間推坑，掙扎很久後開始吃RPS  
> 2019/12/25開始構思第一篇文，但……

今年的農曆新年Eddy跟著父母回到台灣的老家過年兼渡假，享受一下台灣的過節氣氛順便大吃台灣美食。這段期間Brett沒有安排行程又不想自己一個人待在布里斯本思考拍片題材或是練琴，索性答應Eddy的邀請，跟著陳家一起到高雄吃喝玩樂。

從小跟Eddy一起玩大的Brett自然也跟對方的家長很熟悉，他就這麼順其自然的帶著行李、背著小提琴，跟著陳家一起搭飛機回到久違的台灣。

二月在位於南半球的澳洲是炎熱乾爽的夏季，但到了位於北半球的台灣就變成完全不同的季節。

尤其布里斯本是個熱到冬天幾乎消失的地方，當他們搭了8小時的飛機終於踏上台灣的土地時，低估冷氣團威力的兩人馬上被濕冷的寒風吹的直打哆嗦，不約而同的把身上的羽絨外套拉得更緊。

Eddy一點都不記得久違的高雄也可以有這麼冷的天氣，難怪台灣的氣象預報一直喊著這次的冷氣團是「霸王寒流」，他們一度還以為台灣除了颱風會命名之外，連冷氣團也會。

一行人終於搭車回到Eddy的老家時已經接近晚上10點，他們在路上經過的超商隨便買了些微波食品果腹，四人疲倦不堪的拖著行李箱慢慢地走向Eddy快五年沒有回去的家，沿途經過得眷村景象對Brett而言十分陌生及新奇。

Eddy與Brett肩並著肩走在一塊兒，較高的男人親密的將手搭在戀人肩膀上，低聲在Brett耳邊介紹自己小時候跑過的小巷、小時候與姊姊一起買糖吃的雜貨店、小時候母親帶著姊弟倆散步的公園。

Brett聽著充滿磁性的嗓音在腦海中描繪著景象，彷彿閉上雙眼就能看見有著相似桃花眼的小姊弟握著零用錢一前一後的在小巷中奔跑，矮小的身軀趴在高高的櫃台上滿臉期待的接過紙袋，與姊姊手拉著手一邊吃著糖一邊往回家的路上前進。

「弟弟跟Brett在聊什麼呀？怎麼這麼開心。」走在前頭的陳媽媽忽然回過頭關心越走越慢的兩人打斷了Brett的幻想。

彼此的關係在家長眼中仍然只是很好的朋友，忽然被對方母親撞見兩人勾肩搭背的親密舉動，嚇得Brett渾身一震，緊張得想掙脫出Eddy的臂彎中，但對方一點都沒有要鬆手的舉動，只是繼續把人摟在懷中。

「沒啦，講一些小時候的事情而已。」Eddy一派輕鬆的向母親揮揮手，似乎一點都不擔心被對方懷疑他們的關係，而事實證明Brett確實顧慮太多。

陳媽媽大概只把他們的舉動當作是男孩子間的互動，畢竟兩人認識的時間真的太久了；又或者是以為Eddy因為舟車勞頓過於疲憊，靠在Brett身上稍做休息。陳媽媽不疑有他的也向兒子揮揮手後跟上已經站在家門口找鑰匙的陳爸爸，他們終於到家了。

  
  
  


「就說不要擔心太多，越是緊張越容易起疑！」

「我被嚇到了嘛……」

回到家的眾人正各自安頓行李及整理晚上要睡覺的房間。

雖然陳爸爸在要回台灣前已經先請人把家中環境打掃過，自己每隔幾個月也會回到這裡待上幾週，但Eddy的房間自從上次回高雄後已經好幾年沒有人住過，雖然沒有灰塵及不必要的雜物，該有的家具也一應俱全，可是站在房內環顧四週的Eddy就是感覺少了些什麼。

「原來這就是你在台灣的房間呀！」慢了幾步進來的Brett把行李箱靠牆放後站到Eddy身旁張著大眼東看西看，房間內的擺設從陳家移民台灣後就一直保持原樣，一些沒有帶走的東西或是成長的痕跡都還留在這裡。

「我自己都快要不記得了。」

Eddy看著一臉疲倦的Brett坐在床上，隨手拿起兒童書桌上的作業簿翻閱起來，泛黃的書頁上除了有男孩認真學習的筆跡外，作業格的角落還有一隻形狀扭曲的皮卡丘，這讓較年長的男人忍不住笑了出來。

「噗——！Dude，這隻皮卡丘看起來怎麼很痛苦？」Brett抱著肚子笑倒在床上，他又翻了幾頁找到像是經歷世界末日的傑尼龜跟被踩了一腳的妙蛙種子後更是笑到幾乎要喘不過氣，Eddy努著嘴

．

．

．

．

．

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫這篇的初衷只是想看兩個人一起窩在被子裡抱抱取暖  
> 然後某貝姓人士還質疑老千太純潔……
> 
> 中途歷經過整篇砍掉重練，把整個故事架構拉得更大  
> 但依然無法完成，最後只剩下這樣XD
> 
> 事到如今我也忘記要寫啥了，就這樣吧！


	2. 新加坡同居時期的拋錨車

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 始於2020/1/1  
> 剛入坑時的第二篇EB文

2020年才剛開始幾個小時，兩個搖搖晃晃的身影互相攙扶著出現在空無一人的走廊上，一路上嘻嘻哈哈的回到屬於他們的天地。

儘管搬到新加坡的人不只有他們兩個還有團隊裡的幾個人，但他們所承租的房子除了作為工作室之外也身兼兩人的住所，這裡是專屬於他們的愛巢。

  
  
  


喝醉後有些腳軟的Brett被勉強站穩的Eddy扶進臥室，一看到舒適柔軟的大床兩人就一前一後的跌進柔軟的被窩，被壓在Eddy身下的Brett更是被對方不客氣的抱在懷裡又親又揉，好似懷裡的不是年長一歲的戀人而是極其好摸的大玩偶。

「唔……兄弟，你好臭！去洗澡！」

「不要！」

Brett沒什麼力道的試圖推開不斷湊過來的臉，但最後還是被對方得逞，滿是酒氣的雙唇交疊在一起，Eddy放肆的啃咬著那對粉嫩的唇後仍不滿足，雙手開始不安份的游移進Brett的上衣裡頭，揉捏起溫暖的軟肉。

「Eddy！等一下，先去洗澡……」不知是潔癖症犯了還是喝醉後只說的出這句話，整個腦子暈乎乎的Brett似乎只把注意力放在身體衛生上。

Brett掙扎著想逃離對方的箝制，但同樣喝醉的Eddy順從大腦的慾望，完全沒有要聽話的打算。

「反正等等還是要洗，洗一次就好了啦！」

Eddy隨便敷衍幾句後捧起男友的臉又是一陣亂蹭猛親，雨點般細碎的輕吻落在Brett泛著紅暈的頰肉，同時小提琴家修長溫暖的大手悄悄的探進年長者的褲子裡頭，試圖。

「Eddy！」Brett驚叫一聲後迅速的轉過身體背向對方，手腳並用的匍匐前進想逃離戀人的懷中。

「兄弟，你要去哪？」Eddy咬著下唇一臉有趣的看著Brett自投羅網的爬到床鋪中間把自己縮成一團，似乎覺得這麼做自己就能安全了。

「感謝您的協助及配合，我會盡快幫你脫掉衣服。」Eddy故意一邊用如服務業制式的口吻說著，一邊脫掉上衣後撲到Brett身上把人抱的死緊，「嗯嗯嗯——Brett抱起來好舒服喔！」

「

．

．

．

．

．

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概就是洗澡後的打炮  
> 我已經不記得要寫啥了……隱約記得初衷好像是要寫B被E壓著幹吧  
> 不過角色的理解跟現在已經差很多  
> 那時的楊博堯被我寫得很弱，現在的皮很多


	3. 羊羊感冒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 始於2020/1/22  
> 明顯就是上一坑還沒結束就開新坑XD

夜半時分，Eddy被身旁傳來的劇烈咳嗽聲驚醒，原本還半夢半醒的他馬上彈起來替身旁的人輕拍背部，試著舒緩對方的咳嗽不適。

Brett捂著嘴巴向Eddy擺擺手，示意對方不用擔心自己，但忍不了幾秒鐘又開始上氣不接下氣的咳了起來。

「兄弟，你真的不看醫生嗎？」Eddy一臉擔憂的把睡前準備好的溫開水倒出來，淺嚐一口確定溫度後才扶著杯子讓Brett慢慢啜飲潤喉。

「沒關係，我快好了……我討厭吃藥……」完全不像病快好的Brett把杯子還給Eddy後又虛弱的躺回床上，昏昏沉沉的樣子令年輕一歲的戀人心疼不已。

Eddy把因為發燒而渾身發熱的男友摟進懷中，一邊溫柔的輕拍背部，一邊哄著Brett進入夢鄉。

  
  


Brett大概病了快三天，原本以為只是不值得注意的普通小感冒，但隨著症狀逐漸加重完全沒有好轉的跡象，虛弱的小提琴家已經連琴都拿不穩，更遑論要拍片更新Youtube。

Eddy拿著咖啡看著一大早就癱在沙發上休息的Brett，滿臉的心疼與對自己如此沒用的氣憤，他一把將咖啡杯擺到桌上後就跑去把家中的常備藥物全部翻出來。

Eddy怎麼會不曉得Brett是考慮到自己身為外國人在新加坡看診的醫藥費高的嚇人，不想拖垮兩人的經濟才拒絕去診所就醫，但看著Brett病懨懨的模樣Eddy恨不得自己才是生病的那個。

於是Eddy冒著被罵到臭頭的危險，無視現在的澳洲是眾人酣睡的時間，打了網路電話把現任牙醫的父親叫起來，戰戰兢兢的問著該吃什麼藥才能讓Brett舒服一點。

  
  


Brett燒到整顆腦袋暈乎乎的幾乎無法思考，他趴在沙發上用略微酸脹的雙眼茫然的盯著抱著電話的Eddy，男人正一邊不斷道歉賠不是一邊翻找著他們用來裝藥物的收納盒，似乎非常的忙，沒時間幫他倒杯水。

「Ed……Eddy……」Brett虛弱的撐起上半身揮揮手想吸引對方的注意，但Eddy不但一點反應都沒有甚至連頭都不回一下，這讓喉嚨又乾又痛的Brett忍不住趴回沙發上開始鬧脾氣。

「Eddy Chen……我要渴死了……電話比我還重要嗎？Eddy……」

大概是發燒不適的緣故讓Brett發酸的雙眼不爭氣地掉下淚來——至少Brett是這麼說服自己跟Eddy的——他抓起好幾年前跟Eddy一起從日本帶回來的企鵝娃娃把臉埋在上頭，一想到自己明明身體難過的要死對方卻遲遲不過來關心一下，很久沒哭的Brett眼淚瞬間潰堤，男人把臉埋在企鵝娃娃的肚子上低聲啜泣起來。

直到一雙溫暖的大手撫上Brett被淚水浸濕的臉龐，伴隨著Eddy著急的呼喚聲，年長的小提琴家才把頭抬起來一臉委屈的看著戀人。

「天啊！Brett你怎麼了？肚子痛嗎？為什麼哭成這樣？」

「跟手機說話那麼開心嗎？我快死了你卻一直在講電話……」

Eddy先是對Brett無理取鬧的發言愣了幾秒，接著才哭笑不得的把身體縮成一團的男友抱起來往大腿上放，結實的臂膀圈住戀人的身體，讓缺乏安全感的病人安心了不少。

得到慰藉後的Brett自動舒展開身體，一手抱著企鵝玩偶一手攬著Eddy的脖子把發燙的臉頰靠在對方的肩窩上，那裡的肌膚略顯冰涼，讓發燒的小提琴家忍不住舒服的嘆了口氣。

「心情好點了嗎？」

「嗯……不好……」

對於還在鬧脾氣的年長戀人，Eddy只能苦笑著繼續安撫。左手一下一下的輕拍在男人的背脊上，右手則握住Brett放在企鵝娃娃上的左手，輕柔的用指腹摩挲著掌心的嫩肉。

「抱歉啊，剛剛沒能陪你。我在聯絡我爸，問他有沒有什麼辦法可以讓你好一點。」Eddy待Brett的情緒緩下來甚至開始昏昏欲睡時才開始解釋自己稍早在做什麼，「你要知道……澳洲現在可是半夜……」

「噢……對不起……我不曉得……」在瞭解到自己的行為有多幼稚後，Brett又開始想哭了。

「不不不！永遠別說對不起！生病又不是你的錯！」Eddy激動的用力抱緊懷中的男人後大聲說著，他才是該說抱歉的人，如果自己能早點聯絡父親的話，或許Brett的病早就好了。

  
  


在協助Brett吃下能幫助症狀改善的藥物後，Eddy希望他能回房間好好睡覺休息，但年長的小提琴家說什麼都不肯，固執的要待在男友身邊陪他辦公。

於是Eddy只好抱著筆電跟Brett一起窩在床上處理與廠商洽談的信件及整理新系列的文案，至於更新YouTube……只能讓粉絲多等幾天了。

Brett裹著被子緊挨著Eddy的身體沉沉睡去，房內安靜的只能聽到冷氣運轉的聲音及敲打鍵盤的喀噠聲，因為平時大部分的信件都是Brett在回覆，為了不要搞砸夥伴處理到一半的公事，Eddy非常專心的緊盯著螢幕就怕把不該有的內容寄給下一期要邀請的合作對象。

「Eddy……走音了……沒練習……」身旁的人忽然蹦出的幾句囈語讓Eddy的注意力瞬間拉回現實，Brett大概是夢到他們在拍片吧，他無意識的碎念幾句後把臉往Eddy身上蹭了蹭，拉著男友的衣角繼續熟睡。

Eddy伸手輕撫著Brett散落在額前的瀏海，看著退燒後睡的香甜的戀人，男人臉上只剩下寵溺的笑容，笑彎的嘴角久久沒有退去。

此時的Eddy也無心工作，他把筆電擺到床頭櫃上後跟著躺下來窩在Brett身邊盯著對方的睡臉瞧。

這些天來Brett都因為發燒、鼻塞及咳嗽無法好好入睡，同床的Eddy也常常被對方吵醒，現在聽著Brett規律的鼻息、看著可愛的睡顏與感受著從衣物傳遞過來的體溫，Eddy的眼皮也逐漸有了重量。

「睡一下就好……」

Eddy把Brett嬌小的溫暖身體摟進懷裡後，靠著對方的柔軟的黑色短髮，聞著與自己相同的洗髮乳香味，漸漸進入夢鄉。

  
  


🎻🎻

  
  


Eddy在一片黑暗中忽然驚醒。

原本只是打算睡個午覺，沒想到連日的睡眠不足讓他一不小心就睡到太陽下山。

牆上的電子鐘顯示著現在是晚上七點整，Eddy在被窩中一邊打哈欠一邊摸索著睡到一半就不知道滾到哪裡去的Brett。

Eddy找到睡在床鋪另一側的Brett後，習慣性的想揉揉對方的頭髮把人喚醒，誰知道一碰到Brett的臉就被對方發燙的肌膚嚇了一大跳。

Eddy從床上跳起來拍開電燈的開關後，馬上掀開棉被把又開始發燒的Brett抱在懷裡，緊張的叫喚著對方：「Brett！Brett！你還好嗎？聽得見我的聲音嗎？」

滿臉通紅的Brette雙眼渙散的看著Eddy，他喘著氣用虛弱的聲音輕輕說著：「不小心又發燒了……原本想自己去拿藥吃，可是我根本下不了床……嘿嘿。」

「你笑屁啊！想嚇死我啊？為什麼不叫我起床？」確認對方還有開玩笑的力氣後，Eddy忍不住一邊抱怨一邊幫Brett調整好舒服的臥姿，「我這就去幫你拿藥，等我一下。」

  
  
  


Brett在等待Eddy回來的期間又閉上眼睛小睡了一下，但過了好一會兒都沒等到人回來，Brett撐起似乎比平時重兩倍的頭朝著門外喊了幾聲。

「Eddy！Eddy？」

沒人回應。

Brett皺起眉頭思索了一下後決定親自下床去找他，「我只是病了，腳可沒斷！」差點腳軟摔倒在地的小提琴家在內心大聲說著。

「Hello？」Brett緩慢的移動到空無一人的客廳，他四下張望卻沒在其他房間看到半個人影，整個屋子靜悄悄的似乎只有自己一個人，這讓Brett開始有些不安。

「跑去哪裡了……天啊，我的手機呢？」Brett在客廳的沙發上找到快沒電的手機，他緊張的

．

．

．

．

．

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最初的構思是E生病被B照顧，但開頭才寫一段就覺得果然還是想看發燒後軟趴趴的羊  
> 所以就把立場顛倒了XD
> 
> 這時的B依然被我寫又軟又黏人，擅自解讀為是生病的緣故
> 
> 後面B找不到E的地方其實是他的一場惡夢，在E去拿藥的時候B很快就昏睡過去  
> 這之中做了一個令他絕望到崩潰的夢XDDDD
> 
> 但我卡在後續劇情走向未定跟不知道要寫什麼……  
> 然後就……嗯


	4. HB（EB前提）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 始於2020/2/7
> 
> 注意！這篇的CP是EB前提的Hyung×Brett

  * **正文**



一通來自Eddy的電話，打亂了Brett所有的人生計畫。

原本以為只是一通再尋常不過的日常問候，Brett在位於雪梨的公寓中一邊拿著手機，一邊在落地窗前望著早已看膩的歌劇院夜景，電話的另一頭是與自己相差一歲的大男孩神秘兮兮的聲音。

Eddy竊笑了好一陣子後才難掩不住喜悅的向他這輩子最好的朋友說道：「Hey, bro!這件事你是第一個知道的！我一定要馬上告訴你！」

「我交女朋友了！」

「很驚喜對吧！」

「她是同團的小提琴手，真沒想到有人會注意我！」

「她真的是個漂亮的好女孩！」

「Dude你有在聽嗎？」

Brett不知該作何回應。

事情不該是這樣的。

年長的小提琴家從來不說自己內心真正的感受。他享受著與Eddy分享生活、熱愛音樂的日子，卻沒有告訴過對方自己同時也深愛著他。

Brett一直以為Eddy也是這麼想的，Brett一直以為兩人會永遠這樣繼續下去，即使自己為了生活搬到雪梨，即使自己不能再與對方長時間膩在一塊兒，Brett至始至終都相信Eddy絕對不會離開他。

但現實的殘酷正有如銳利的利刃般，將Brett的心切成一絲絲、一片片，空蕩蕩的胸口滿溢而出的是悲痛的鮮血、失戀的淚水與不再被愛的絕望。

「什麼時候的事？」Brett努力過，但傳進話筒的聲音是如此的冷淡如冰，連他自己都嚇了一跳。

「今天下午的事……Bro，你聽起來一點都不替我開心？」

  
  


Eddy起疑了。

我該怎麼辦？我還能怎麼辦？

  
  


Brett必須耗盡全身所有的力量才能不對著話筒放聲大哭，他必須遠離手機幾秒給自己喘息的空間，接著盡力裝出平常的語氣試圖化解Eddy的疑惑，這可不是一件簡單的事，而Brett更是徹底的失敗了。

「嘿！你還在嗎？Brett？」一直沒聽到對方的回音，Eddy不安地問著，但得到的回應卻是Brett用低沉的嗓音冷漠地說著：「……我想我忘了告訴你。我也交男朋友了。」

「什麼？你……」Eddy被這突如其來的消息嚇了一跳，他急著想繼續追問卻吃了閉門羹，Brett果斷地掛上電話並將手機設為勿擾模式後塞進口袋裡。

他向Eddy撒了彌天大謊。

自己怎麼可能去愛上別的男人呢？

  
  


Brett隨便抓了件外套就奪門而出，他跑進與團員常去的酒吧隨意點了幾杯調酒後用杯中物麻痺自己的情緒、自己的靈魂、自己的愛情。

男人難看地趴在吧檯上大哭了起來，完全不在意路人怪異的眼光或是酒保慌張的神色，Brett只知道他突然失去這輩子最重要的人，失去了他一直以來的生活重心，失去了與Eddy間的友誼。

他甚至不知道自己為何要說出那句話，或許只是賭氣吧。

連Brett都不記得自己到底喝了幾杯野格炸彈，他已經醉到連頭都抬不起來。

他只記得Eddy喜歡喝這個，卻不記得野格雖然滑順、甘甜、易入口但後勁強烈令人難以招架，像極了自己與Eddy的感情末路。

最終Brett除了被燒灼的痛苦之外，什麼也沒留下。

僅存的意識讓Brett沒有馬上醉倒在酒吧，他趴在桌上掙扎著拿起手機笨手笨腳的操作著，無視近30通來自Eddy的未接來電及訊息，有意或者無意地打給他在交響樂團的同事——大提琴手Hyung。

「來這裡……拜託……幫幫我……」Brett口齒不清的聲音讓半夜被吵醒的Hyung瞬間清醒。

Hyung沒有多說什麼，問清Brett的所在處後就立刻起身出門，臨走前順手多抓了一件外套帶上車，想著應該會派上用場。

Hyung走進酒吧時一眼就找到還趴在吧台上的男人，他友善地向酒保打招呼並替友人結清酒錢後，將自己的外套披在Brett身上，扶著連路都走不穩的醉鬼回到自己的車上。

「會冷嗎？還是想吐？有哪裡不舒服嗎？」沒有責怪、沒有說教、沒有令人難堪的詢問，只有真摯的關心讓Brett壓在心底的委屈再度湧了出來。

小提琴家低垂著臉輕輕地搖搖頭，知道對方不想說話後Hyung也沒再過問，靜靜地開著車回到自己的住處，把人帶進屋內後連門都還門關上，憋了一整路的Brett馬上坐倒在地、放聲大哭。

  
  


「沒了！都沒了！我什麼都沒有了！」

「我以為、我以為他會永遠在我身邊！嗚嗚嗚——」

「沒了……沒了……都走了……」

Brett聲嘶力竭的哭喊著，原本白皙的雙頰變得通紅，一顆顆淚水滑過圓潤的曲線，啪搭啪搭地滴落在Hyung的外套上。

大提琴家認識Brett這麼久還是第一次看到對方心防崩塌的樣子，Hyung心疼地把癱坐在地上的小提琴家抱進懷裡，扶著雙腳發軟的男人慢慢地走回客廳，安置在沙發上。

Hyung的懷抱並沒有馬上離開，

．

．

．

．

．

* * *

  * **大綱**



B失戀喝掛打電話叫H來幫他，H沒有猶豫就把B帶回家

一路上B都沒有哭，一進到H家就坐倒在地上開始放聲大哭，哭著說自己什麼都沒了(都沒了！全都沒了！我以為那些會永遠在我身邊的東西全都消失了！)

H心疼B，把他帶到沙發上溫柔的安慰他、擁抱他，就像B一直幻想E會對他這麼做的事

哭累的B被H帶回臥室睡覺，H自己則在客廳的沙發上度過一晚

早上因為宿醉醒來的B花了三秒才醒起昨晚得自己有多失態

他穿上被H脫下來的外套，把自己縮在裡頭有些尷尬地走出客廳尋找H的身影

發現屋子的主人把床讓給自己讓他更加羞恥，B靠近H身邊想叫醒他，但反而被很少看見的睡顏給吸引

B坐在沙發旁，把頭靠在H垂下來的手臂上，H馬上翻身把B輕輕地圈在懷裡，剛睡醒的低沉嗓音有磁性又好聽

(H在B耳邊輕聲道：會回來的，都會回來的。無論是曾經失去的，或是一直在你身邊的都會是你的，誰叫你是這麼好的一個人。)

B忍不住把臉埋進H臂彎中默默流著淚，兩人沒有再多說什麼，H摟著B好一會兒後就起身整理自己，說著送B回去之前要帶他去吃早餐。

B點點頭後把眼淚擦乾淨，主動伸出手讓H牽著自己回家去。

兩人從沒試著確認彼此的關係，但卻無法抗拒似的越走越近。

H本來就是個溫柔的人，自從那天之後他對待B的態度就更加細心溫暖，內心遍體鱗傷的B根本捨不得推開他不該接受的溫柔。

每天每天都在H的懷中醒來，只有在這個時候B才會由衷的慶幸自己身材不高大。

他愛著他說不出口的男人，他渴望著他不敢要求的懷抱，而這一切突然都由H替他一一實現，B不曉得自己要的到底是什麼了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我記得當時（2020年初）寫HB的人還不多，而且那時Hyung的出場次數只有兩次，能查到的資訊更是屈指可數  
> 還記得那時流行的Hyung人設滿腹黑跟渣男的，因為那時就覺得他是大暖男所以決定要逆主流來寫寫看XD
> 
> 最初的構思是Brett因失戀打擊跑去買醉後被Hyung撿回家療傷最後目送Brett重回Eddy身旁的小插曲  
> 但因為寫作時間橫跨超過半年，再加上當時還沒有寫下大綱的習慣，導致最初構思的故事內容跟我後來記憶中完全不同XDDDD
> 
> 一開始的故事發展其實還包含Brett主動想跟Hyung發生關係，但最後一刻還是無法接受Eddy以外的人就喊停  
> 誰知道前陣子要拿回來寫的時候，我把劇情記成Hyung想跟Brett有進一步關係，但Brett無法接受就拒絕了
> 
> 完全不一樣的走向！！！！（大崩潰  
> 後來又跟逼逼、貝貝討論了一陣子，原本想說應該可以寫完  
> 但除了我對這對的興趣逐漸下降（不是不吃，是不想自己寫），對於EB這對CP也開始出現不可拆不可逆的狀態  
> 在各方考量下我還是決定放棄這篇XDDDD
> 
> 而且我居然連大綱都沒有完成，就知道我有多迷失自我了……


	5. 避風港（師生AU）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020/11/29
> 
> 靈感源自 **Only People with 150+ Musical IQ Will Understand This Video** 跟 **Cabbage** 這兩部影片  
> 但我懶得寫了(′д｀ )…彡…彡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 失去避風港的楊博堯，在陳韋丞身上找到新的家

  * 正文



藤條劃過空氣的風切聲聽了令人頭皮發麻，細長的棒狀物在白嫩的肌膚上留下一條條血紅色的印子。

男孩抱著頭瑟縮在牆角不敢大聲哭泣，除了不斷求饒地喊著「爸爸對不起」外不敢多說其他話，直到身為父親的男人把手中的藤條打斷後才扔下手中的垃圾轉身離去，留下仍在不停道歉的孩子便甩門離家。

傷痕累累的楊博堯倒在地上啜泣許久後才終於掙扎著爬起來，男孩抱著疼痛不堪的身體從冰箱裡拿出一塊冰枕敷在傷痕最多的背上，他躺在沙發上望著放在茶几上的母親的照片，好不容易忍住的淚水再度潰堤而出。

  
  


以前的家不是這樣的。

  
  


在母親過世之前，楊博堯一直都是跟著母親學習小提琴。

在男孩眼中她是世界上最棒的小提琴家，擔任樂團首席時的每一場演出父親都會帶著心愛的獨子一起去音樂廳看母親的演出，那真的是楊博堯記憶中最幸福的時光。

楊博堯很小的時候就展現出拉奏小提琴的天分，母親總是笑著說：「要存很多錢以後才能帶博堯去念茱莉亞」，男孩不是很懂這代表的意義，只是享受著窩在母親身邊一起拉琴的時光。

但上天似乎就是見不得地上的凡人擁有太多的幸福，似乎不看到人類為了生存而痛苦掙扎就不甘心。

一場死亡車禍帶走了楊博堯最愛的母親，也帶走了記憶中幽默風趣又溫柔的父親。

楊博堯常常想著，如果那時候死的是自己，家裡一定還會像以前一樣快樂吧？

如果母親當時不要保護自己，或許他現在也不用承受父親無處宣洩的痛苦以及悲傷吧。

  
  


父親真的很愛母親，愛到忘了現在要守護的應該是還活著的兒子。

  
  


男人總是希望男孩能用妻子留下的小提琴演奏出一模一樣的琴聲。

但男孩自從母親去世後就沒了過去拉琴的水準，不知是會觸動痛苦的回憶抑或是害怕惹父親生氣，過去學會的曲子已經一首都拉不出來。

於是父親開始帶著楊博堯四處找小提琴老師學習，只要男人覺得男孩學地不夠快、不夠好就會毒打孩子，男人也嫌棄那些教不會兒子的老師都只是三流音樂家，每過幾個禮拜就會換一個老師。

楊博堯破碎的童年再也沒有其他生活娛樂，每天放學回家就必須回到房間開始練琴，直到父親滿意才有晚飯可以吃。但男人其實自己也對音樂一竅不通，他只是為了懷念過世的妻子才逼迫楊博堯學琴，他總是用記憶中逐漸淡薄的琴音做為滿分標準，只要無法達成目標就是等著挨打。

  
  


這樣的日子楊博堯忍了兩年，終於在父親某天喝醉後失手打了他的頭、甚至讓男孩短暫的失去意識後宣告崩潰。

男孩再也無法忍受每天被打的日子，他再也無法忍受不停拉小提琴的日子。

楊博堯最討厭的東西就是小提琴與蠻橫不講理的父親。

他開始試著求救。

不管誰都好，只要能帶他離開這個地獄，要他做什麼都可以。

  
  
  


🎻🎻

  
  
  


第一堂課看到那孩子的眼神時，陳韋丞就無法不去多想，這年紀的孩子為什麼會有這麼悲傷及痛苦的眼神？

儘管年輕但陳韋丞的教學經驗豐富，不過這還是他第一次打電話報案請人把學生的家長帶走。

很多相關人員都跑到音樂教室裡來了，這讓陳韋丞對其他人感到抱歉，但懷裡的男孩哭得那麼傷心、那麼絕望，他深信自己的選擇絕對沒有錯。

「對不起……爸爸對不起……嗚嗚……」楊博堯緊抱著如救命浮木般的陳韋丞不願放手，明明是第一次見面的大人卻已將信任全放在他身上。

「這不是你的錯，你不用再道歉了。」陳韋丞跪在地上讓自己的視線與男孩齊平，他讓瘦小的孩子靠在肩頭上哭泣，即使眼淚將他紅色的針織外套打溼也不介意。

  
  


警察需要陳韋丞協助做筆錄，但楊博堯無論社工怎麼哄他都不願意放開他的老師，陳韋丞也只是笑笑地表示不介意繼續抱著他，警察也只能妥協的先在教室裡做筆錄。

男人溫暖寬厚的臂膀帶給男孩許久未有的安心感，哭累的楊博堯在不知不覺間睡著了，社工也終於能偷偷地把男孩帶走，替他找一個能讓他好好長大的家。

  
  


「他之後會被送到哪裡？我還能再見到他嗎？」

「我們會先聯絡博堯的祖父母，如果他以後還想來的話，你們或許會再見面吧。」

  
  
  


🎻🎻

  
  
  


陳韋丞的生活又恢復往常的模樣。

規律的團練生活，和平的上課時光。

直到一個突兀的敲門聲打斷了進行到一半的課程，一般來說是不會有人在上課時來打擾學生的，陳韋丞不耐地從門上的對外窗向外頭張望卻沒看到半個人，疑惑地打開門後才看到一個矮小的身影站在自己面前。

「是你！你怎麼來了？」陳韋丞轉頭對一臉不解的學生交代幾句後迅速地關上門把自己跟楊博堯留在無人的走廊上。

「你怎麼了？新家過得不好嗎？還是誰欺負你？」陳韋丞蹲下來擔憂地看著男孩，但只看見楊博堯搖搖小腦袋後又撲到自己身上撒起嬌來。

陳韋丞四處張望都沒瞧見有任何大人陪他過來，但他現在還要上課也不能丟著學生不管，情急之下他只好抱著楊博堯回到教室，滿懷歉意地跟學生解釋他姪子擅自跑來找他，希望學生不要介意讓孩子待在一旁。

好險楊博堯是個非常安靜乖巧的小孩，雖然依他的年紀來說要一直坐在椅子上不容易，但整整一個小時他都乖乖地窩在陳韋丞的書桌前看他自己帶來的故事書或是拿桌上的白紙在上頭塗鴉。

結束目前的課程後陳韋丞趕忙跑去櫃台詢問是不是他們讓楊博堯進來的，但櫃台小姐根本沒看見有小男孩偷跑進來，看來這個不過十歲的孩子真的自己一個人偷偷跑到好幾個月前只來過一次的地方。

「博堯，你現在跟誰住？怎麼沒有人陪你來？」陳韋丞帶著從超商買來的布丁跟小點心回到教室，他把零食牌放在桌上卻不見孩子露出任何興奮的情緒，只是坐在椅子上愣愣地望著陳韋丞。

「我自己搭捷運來……對不起……你會罵我嗎？」楊博堯有些焦慮不安地搓著小手不敢再看眼前的男人，似乎忘了這裡已經不會有胡亂體罰他的父親。

「我不會罵你，只是擔心你。」陳韋丞走到楊博堯身旁跪在地上，牽著男孩的手用低沉好聽的嗓音溫柔問道：「你現在過得好嗎？聽說你是跟外公外婆住？」

「我過得很好。」

「那就好！那就好……」

  
  


在這之後陳韋丞又接連上了好幾堂課才結束今天的工作。

幾乎一整天的時間楊博堯都安靜地坐在原位做自己的事，小口小口地吃著桌上的點心，或者是在課堂之間小聲地拜託陳韋丞帶他去上廁所，除此之外幾乎沒有發出其他聲音，對小提琴似乎也沒有任何興趣。

「走吧，我送你回家。」陳韋丞幫男孩把帶來的東西都收進背包裡，不忘把買給他的餅乾也一起塞進去，當他看到楊博堯畫在白紙上的塗鴉時突然感到一陣辛酸，上頭畫著一個哭喪的小男孩看著一群人快樂地隨著音樂跳舞，這麼說來他還從沒看過小孩露出笑容過。

「阿公阿嬤會不會罵我？」楊博堯滑嫩的小手背陳韋丞溫暖的大掌握在手心裡，男孩一臉害怕地抬頭問著男人，卻只得到一個溫柔的笑容。

「我會幫你求情的，下次要出門記得要先跟家人說喔。」

  
  
  


在楊博堯的母親去世時，他的父親就與所有親屬斷了聯繫，這讓一直很疼孫子的外公外婆很是擔心，在知道楊博堯居然因為家暴而被社會局帶走時，馬上出面表示要扶養他們的寶貝孫子，於是男孩就搬去與祖父母同住。

外公是名退休醫生，外婆是退休老師，兩人家境富裕肯定能讓男孩過上好日子。

看著慈祥的外婆也常讓楊博堯想起過世的母親。

．

．

．

．

．

* * *

  * 大綱



基本上就是個家暴兒楊博堯因陳韋丞而獲救，因陳韋丞重拾笑容及音樂的故事

人設都是邊寫邊想的

之後就是楊博堯常常揹著書包就跑去找陳韋丞

從原本的在旁邊寫作業跟看故事書

到後來再度喜歡上小提琴

甚至希望陳韋丞能繼續教他，讓他長大後也能拉母親喜愛的曲子

最後故事就會接回 **Cabbage**

楊博堯常常被陳韋丞逗樂

看著載歌載舞的老師打從心底的露出笑容

至於他們最後會不會再一起……

我可能要先去報警（幹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本想說寫個短打滿足一下妄想  
> 寫著寫著上班越來越累，我也越來越沒有心情寫這個XD
> 
> 所以我就放棄惹ヽ(*。>Д<)o゜


End file.
